


Our Lives

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: That's when Yuri notices the item dangling underneath his cat's turquoise, studded collar. A ring made of highly polished and black titanium.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Yuri! on Ice Kink Meme](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com) had " **[Otabek/Yurio + any rating domestic family feels](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156056608537/otabekyurio-any-rating-domestic-family-feels)** " which was hugely therapeutic to write!
> 
> Now I wanna explain something to all of you ready to foam at the mouth and invalidate the choices of trans and intersex men: There are trans and intersex men in real life who get pregnant BECAUSE THAT IS THEIR CHOICE. That is up to them. That is not up to anyone else. I have literally fought people who tried to invalidate my friend’s decision with his husband. I am not putting up with anyone’s transphobic bullshit. If pregnancy of any kind squicks you, please leave. If you think reading about adult trans man Yura choosing to be with Otabek and have a family including pregnancy will give you dysphoria of any kind or squick you, please leave. Again transphobic bullshit is not being tolerated. 
> 
> Brandon, you said you would love this written out and this goes out to you. Congrats on your baby boy. Everyone else, thanks for listening and I hope anyone sticking around loves the fluff! I needed some more fluff before I go back to writing angst and I hope other people enjoy it! Any comments/thoughts would be deeply appreciated! ♥♥

 

*

It starts with a thin, runny stream of blood escaping out of Yuri's right nostril.

And then more of it, a darker crimson in color and glistening visibly, flowing quickly from both of his nostrils.

"Yuri, you're bleeding," Otabek says.

As toneless as the words sound, he nearly drops their vacuum onto his own bare feet, in his hurry to get around the couch. He grasps onto Yuri's arm. Otabek's other hand snatches up the nearby tissue box.

"What?" Yuri mumbles.

One wipe under his nose clarifies— _yes_ , his fingertips are coated in bright blood. He groans out, letting Otabek press a handful of tissues against his face.

"What the everloving _fuck_ —?"

"Sit down, it's alright," Otabek instructs, still holding onto Yuri's forearm as the other man lowers himself and cautiously tests his balance. The wad of tissue pressing against Yuri's nose stains red. To be honest, Yuri's never had a bloody nose—just out of nowhere, no reason at all. Not in all twenty or so years of being alive.

Once he's situated himself on a couch cushion and Otabek lets go, Yuri eyes his boyfriend reaching for his mobile. There's tightness in Otabek's features. One of his worry lines on his forehead deepening. "What are you doing now, Beka?" he asks

"I'm calling Yuuko."

" _Why?_ "

There's a silent, pointed look to Yuri's round and pregnant stomach bulging against his faded, leopard-print shirt. The other man rolls his eyes and _ttches_ , Yuri's tongue clicking sharply behind his teeth in annoyance.

(Last he checked, it's 16:34. Which means Japan is approximately around 22:00-ish. It's still late.)

Yuri half-expected Otabek to be calling an ambulance. He's been that kind of protective lately about him, ever since Yuri began showing. Sometimes he feels like raging at Otabek, calling him out on it. But in a way… it's nice that someone cares about him like that.

Until it becomes _annoying_. Like right now.

" _Hai, hai_ ," Yuuko yells back to a commotion happening off-screen, before she smiles widely at video. "Oh—hello, Otabek! I didn't expect to see you on Yuri's phone. What's going on?"

"Beka's freaking out over a nosebleed," Yuri shouts up at his phone.

He hides a growing smirk behind the new wad of tissues, as Otabek shoots him a look. That one look. The ' _don't start_ ' look. Yuri hadn't been able to pick up on most of Otabek's looks until after moving in together. People believe Otabek has a limited supply of facial expressions. It's incredible how wrong they are.

"A nosebleed?" Yuuko's face scrunches up in concern. "How bad is it?"

Yuri pats his nose once and inspects the tissues. Most of the blood on there is dried up. "I think it's slowing down now," he announces, sniffling lightly. "I feel fine otherwise."

"No nausea? No dizziness?"

He shakes his head, meeting Otabek's steady gaze.

"No," Otabek replies, interpreting for her.

Yuuko hums, stroking her jaw thoughtfully. "It's fairly normal during a pregnancy. At least that's what I was told. If you start bleeding again from other places, you should definitely visit a hospital." She breathes out a chuckle, hereyes twinkling in amusement. "You could have just Googled this, you know."

A bark of a laugh. Otabek ignores it.

"Thank you, Yuuko," he says, nodding. "Sorry for disturbing your evening."

Yuuko waves a hand, smiling so pleasantly and contagious that Otabek's lips twitch up. "Oh, _psssh_. Call me anytime. I wanna see you both and your newborn soon." She then stares off purposely, as if attempting to peek over Otabek's shoulder. "And Yurio, if you're still there, it wouldn't hurt to relax some more!"

"I am," Yuri mumbles, brows furrowing.

"Are you aware that your Instagram is _public_?"

Damn it all, now Otabek is the person smirking and Yuri furiously gestures for his mobile, receiving it and glaring with narrowed eyes down at Yuuko. He swears to _god_ if any of them point out he's blushing—

"I've _been_ relaxing, for hours, every day, every week," Yuri snaps. " _Sorry_ if I need to get up occasionally to piss. This is stupid. I'm not gonna suddenly have the baby on the road while walking in Moscow."

"No, but your due date is in two months. You're gonna get more tired every day."

Tell him something he doesn't know. Yuri _has_ already been feeling tired. Even the one walk past Sokolniki Park and into a fast food district, it wore him out. Otabek practically had to carry him inside their apartment, wrapping his dark leather jacket around Yuri's shoulders, leaving murmurous kisses to Yuri's neck.

He knows Otabek feels unsure about being a parent, and has told him before. Yuri feels the exact same way, but they're as prepared as they're gonna get be. Besides, it's his _and_ Otabek's kid.

They're gonna be _amazing_ at everything, and definitely be _more_ amazing than Viktor's future brats.

During the period of hush, Yuuko sends him a benevolent glance. "I know it's a long haul and you're feeling impatient, but the pregnancy will be over before you know it. I know you can do it."

Yuri reclines back, harrumphing, rubbing the top of his prominent stomach with his empty hand.

The goodbyes end abruptly (one of the triplets whines and vomits in the background, and Yuuko squeaks and leaps out of frame—s _easonal flu already thriving in public school_ ). He tosses the mobile onto the canvas-fabric, beige couch cushion, switching back to Russian as soon as the conversation is just them again.

"You satisfied, Beka?"

"Did your nose stop bleeding?"

Yuri dabs his fingertips tentatively under his nostrils, inspecting them closely.

"It looks like it."

Otabek's dark eyes crinkle with a half-smile.

"Then yes," he answers softly. Otabek's hands skim over his own fleecy, black sleep-pants. The teeny, multi hearts are white and red. No idea when Otabek got them, but they're _cute_. In a dumb, cutesy way, Yuri means.

For now, Yuri's fashion sense is stuttered to a _halt_ , confined to elastic waistbands and looser garments. There's not a lot of choices if he wants in darker colors or animal print. The only upside to this being everything Yuri wears now comes off easier for sex.

He's grateful for that. Pregnancy makes him want orgasms a lot.

Otabek won't fuck him the way he wants—until Yuri's _bruised_ and _breathless_ —but at least it's something.

He pulls himself out of his own thoughts, fully alert as his cat leaps onto his knees. Sasha purrs lowly, arching for Yuri's warm palm and nuzzling herself a little against his belly in the process. She's been extra affectionate since his pregnancy, and Yuri suspects his cat is aware of the little human inside him.

 _Shit._ Yuri winces, inhaling audibly and touching the sides of his bump.

"What is it?" Otabek asks. He frowns, returning from tossing away the bloodied tissues.

Yuri grits his teeth, staring down at himself. That _hurt_.

"The little shit—"

Otabek's frown deepens. " _Yura_ ," he says his name nearly as a scolding, as lighthearted as it is.

"— _they_ kicked pretty hard this time." Yuri rubs his hands over his stomach's curves, massaging his thumb over the spot the baby's foot, or elbow, or _whatever_ impacted. "I think they're enjoying torturing me too much." When Yuri smiles close-lipped at him, his boyfriend's frown tempers.

As soon as Otabek's hand stretches out, Sasha hisses loudly, swiping a paw at him.

Both men stare down at her in various degrees of shock. "Hey now," Otabek says, blinking, using a gentle sternness.

Meanwhile, Yuri pets her ears and grins proudly.

" _Ha!_ She knows I hate when people touch my stomach without permission." He's only teasing Otabek a little bit, and it cheers Yuri up when Otabek's mouth upturns into a small, mischievous smile.

"May I touch the baby?" Otabek asks Yuri's cat, lowering his voice and bending over towards Yuri. Sasha only rumbles out another more growl in her throat, when Otabek's hand appears again playfully, gravitating towards Yuri's belly and in her direction. "It's my baby too—may I touch?"

There's an obvious fondness in the way Otabek says " _my baby_ " that chases a pulsing, giddy heat against the inside of Yuri's diaphragm and his gut, all the way into the middle of his throat.

When Otabek's fingers close in, Sasha attacks his hand, her claws unsheathing and digging into Otabek's skin and her fangs biting down. Yuri laughs uproariously, covering his mouth hastily.

The other man shrugs.

"I guess not," Otabek tells him, heading back to the broken, oversized vacuum.

As he walks out towards the kitchen, Yuri lifts Sasha in his arms, booping their noses. "You're a devil," he says in English, watching her squint those luminously blue-green eyes in animal-confusion.

That's when Yuri notices the item dangling underneath his cat's turquoise, studded collar.

A ring made of highly polished and black titanium, embedded deep with a circle of… _no way those are all diamonds. No._

Yuri's mobile buzzes. Over, and over.

He snaps out his head up, feeling breathless, Yuri's eyes widening in astonishment. A self-made alert? It flashes again on the mobile's lit screen, and Yuri realizes the message is entirely in Kazakh.

_What the… …_

Heart pounding, Yuri grabs onto the object jerkily, moving sideways and tilting her off his lap. He flips to a translator, plugging in the message as quickly as possible. The titanium ring resting in Yuri's opened palm.

The wifi connection botches at first, then stabilizes.

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Yuri's hand immediately drops, flattening over the couch cushion. The ring spills onto the carpet. The next breath whooshes out of Yuri's aching lungs, dizzying him momentarily.

It takes him even longer to notice a solemn-faced Otabek standing beside him, going on his knees in front of Yuri. Their hands gathering together, and the _ring_ now pressed between Otabek's fingers and his.

"Oh my god," Yuri whispers, starting to tremble as his disbelief vanishes.

There's faintly pink remnants of blood caked and drying around his nostrils, and specks of pet dander all over him. Yuri hasn't even _showered_ this morning… and Otabek is _PROPOSING_?

This can't be a joke, right? There's absolutely no way that… he would do something like that… _ohhhh_.

Oh my god, he needs to _SAY_ something!

Yuri chokes out an awed, breathy noise and grins, opening his mouth. "Hell _yes_ ," he shouts, almost throwing himself into Otabek's arms. The other man presses in and laughs against Yuri's cheek.

Otabek's laugh is tinged with _excitement._

That settles it… Yuri has never heard anything sweeter or more perfect in his life.

*

 


End file.
